


In another life (I'll keep my promise)

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Rivalries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Longing, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Minor Violence, maybe????, side yeonbin, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: Two individuals bound by a promise, now given a second chance on the love that they were robbed off from their last life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	In another life (I'll keep my promise)

**Author's Note:**

> tw // suicide, guns, knife and violence
> 
> so there would be implications of suicide and violence in this oneshot, although very minimal on the weapons and suicide. Please, if you know you can't handle stuff like this, don't read it. Your mental health is very important.

**_1978_ **

_ Beomgyu sat under the tree as he waited for his beloved to come. The tree inside a hidden passage had become his and his lover's meeting place. _

_ His and his lover's family obviously doesn't support their relationship as they were from rival clans and are both males. Even though he wanted to, Beomgyu can't fight his family and he knew that his lover is experiencing the same thing. _

_ He heard a rustle behind the big shrub which serves as the door to the hidden passage, face lighting up, excited to spend time with his lover again. _

_ But what follows was something Beomgyu did not expect. _

_ Instead of his lover running towards him with a big happy expression, he saw his lover cower in fear as he was held captive by people who were clearly from the other boy's family. _

_ He was crying and shaking his head, then more men came. _

_ Around 13 men surrounded him, one of those were holding the only man he loved with a gun presses against the said guy's temple. _

_ "Ah, Choi Beomgyu. At last, we have found you." The leader of the men spoke. "We were trying so hard to find you and bring your head to the boss, never would I have guessed that you and our young master were having a forbidden relationship." _

_ "Let him go." Beomgyu seethes but the man in subject does not waver, instead, he laughs at Beomgyu and looks at him with a mocking grin. _

_ "Now, now, why should I do that?" He said and pulled out a knife. He then walked towards Beomgyu's lover and pointed the knife on the boy's neck. "This person right here, is a traitor. Son of the boss or not, he conspired with a Choi, had a relationship with him, even!" _

_ "You fucker." _

_ "First I shall kill you, and then I'll bring back your head to the Kang Estate." He then turns to Beomgyu's lover and grins. "Imagine what your father would do to you. In a relationship with the son of the Choi Estate  _ **_and_ ** _ gay. He might as well just disown you or… force you to marry." _

_ "I would rather  _ **_die_ ** _ than marry someone that is not Beomgyu." His lover firmly states, teeth gritting in anger but tears still flowing non stop. _

_ "Baby…" Beomgyu felt his knees shake when he heard what the boy said. "I would rather give myself up than lose you." _

_ "Grab him." _

_ "NO! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" He wasn't able to process anything as he only heard the screams and cries of his beloved. "DON'T HURT HIM! KILL ME INSTEAD!" _

_ "I'm sorry, young master, but it is not your decision whether you'll live or you'll die." The man coldly states as his subordinates started jumping on Beomgyu, stopping him from moving. _

_ Beomgyu was brought down to his knees as he glanced at his lover who was trying to get the man holding him, to let go. He smiled bitterly as they made eye contact. _

_ "I will always love you, Taehyun. I promise in our next life, I will find you and this time, I won't leave you ever again." _

_ "BEOMGYU!" _

Beomgyu shot up as he woke up from his sleep. He wasn't sure what he just dreamed about but he can feel tears running through his cheeks.

"Taehyun…" He softly whispers.

Today is Beomgyu's 21st birthday. Once a person turns 21, they are given a glimpse of their past life.

Normally, a person would dream of their happiest moments, with their family, a loved one or an occasion but Beomgyu was different.

He dreamt about his death and a promise.

Beomgyu was surprised to dream about a whole scenario. It was so clear he could still remember every bit of it.

Taehyun from Kang Estate. Enemy of his clan. Secret relationship and a promise.

A promise that would bring Beomgyu to a fateful meet up.

* * *

The next day, Yeonjun was so intrigued and kept asking Beomgyu questions on what his dream was about and if I saw anyone familiar while Kai just quietly chowed on his food.

"It's weird." He simply said. Yeonjun raised his eyebrow in confusion.

When Yeonjun was 21, he said that he dreamed about a tall guy, probably around 6'1 and he said that it was during a wedding and he was so happy but Yeonjun wasn't able to see what the guy looked like as it was blurry in his dreams but he was able to hear the guy's voice and he always explains it as "angelic".

Which is why Beomgyu found it weird because his dream was so clear and so detailed, it almost felt like it was real.

He told Yeonjun and Kai everything that he dreamed about which made them give him a curious look. "That's very specific." Hueningkai commented. "I heard you only get vague dreams so it would be hard for you to find them?"

"Yeah, that's what happened to me. How did you even dream of your death? I thought it was supposed to be the most important part of your life?"

"That's not even the weirdest thing." Beomgyu sighs. "I literally know the name of my lover in my past life, what family clan he came from and what he looks like."

"What?!" Hueningkai suddenly screams, catching attention from everyone around. " _ Sorry _ . What? Is that true??"

"You must be bluffing, Gyu. There's no way."

"Taehyun. He had black hair with a mullet, large eyes, proud nose and he's just handsome on all angles."

Kai's eyes widened as he gasped. "Taehyun?  _ No way. _ " 

"What?"

"I know someone called Taehyun!" Kai excited shakes Beomgyu. "His name is Kim Taehyun!"

Beomgyu, who was grinning in excitement, suddenly frowned. His Taehyun is not a Kim.

"Kai, my Taehyun is a Kang. Kang Taehyun."

Kai and Yeonjun's happy expressions dropped almost immediately. The three of them went silent before Kai decided to just laugh the awkwardness away and patted Beomgyu on his back.

"It's okay! You can still be friends with him, right?"

"Of course."

**_He doesn't._ **

**_Or at least, not until a year later._ **

* * *

**_1978_ **

_ "Finally, I'm going to meet my beloved for the first time in 2 weeks!" Taehyun whispers to himself. "Oh crap, I'm already 2 minutes late to our agreed time."  _

_ Taehyun sprinted out of the mansion, making sure there was no one tailing him. _

_ But perhaps he wasn't thorough enough. _

_ Just when he was about to enter their hidden meeting place, someone grabbed him from behind. He was surprised when he saw his father's right hand man looking at him with a devilish grin plastered on his face. _

_ "I never expected you to be this low, young master." He said. "Sneaking out of the estate to meet with a secret lover?" _

_ "N-no, what are you saying, Shin? Let go of me!" _

_ "Do you mind introducing me?" _

_ "No! Get off me, you fucking imbecile!" _

_ "Now now, don't be too noisy, young master. We need this visit to be a surprise, don't we?" He then motions to his minion to cover Taehyun's mouth. _

_ Taehyun tried breaking away from the man holding him but he was too strong for him. The men took him inside the passage. He wept as he saw Beomgyu's surprised expression upon seeing him held captive. _

_ "Ah, Choi Beomgyu. At last, we have found you." Shin spoke with such arrogance. "We were trying so hard to find you and bring your head to the boss, never would I have guessed that you and our young master were having a forbidden relationship." _

_ "Let him go." Beomgyu seethes but Shin does not waver, instead, he laughs at Beomgyu and looks at him with a mocking grin. _

_ "Now, now, why should I do that?" He said and pulled out a knife. Taehyun trembled in fear when he felt a silver edge pressing mildly on his neck. "This person right here, is a traitor. Son of the boss or not, he conspired with a Choi, had a relationship with him, even!" _

_ "You fucker." Taehyun's beloved growled in anger. _

_ "First I shall kill you, and then I'll bring back your head to the Kang Estate." He then turns to Taehyun and grins. "Imagine what your father would do to you. In a relationship with the son of the Choi Estate and gay. He might as well just disown you or… force you to marry." _

_ No… He won't let that happen. There's no way he can tolerate being married to someone who is not Beomgyu. _

_ If Beomgyu dies today, then he'll go down with him. _

_ "I would rather die than marry someone that is not Beomgyu." He firmly states, teeth gritting in anger but tears still flowing non stop. _

_ "Baby…" Beomgyu called him in a bittersweet tone. "I would rather give myself up than lose you." _

_ "Grab him." _

_ "NO! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Everything happened so fast, the only thing he could remember is how he yelled and screamed for them to stop. "DON'T HURT HIM! KILL ME INSTEAD!" _

_ "I'm sorry, young master, but it is not your decision whether you'll live or you'll die." Shin coldly states as his subordinates manhandling Beomgyu. _

_ Taehyun knew this was the end. Beomgyu was about to die and he's about to be taken back to his family and his father would have him live as a prisoner and a slave. _

_ There was only one option left. _

_ "I will always love you, Taehyun. I promise in our next life, I will find you and this time, I won't leave you ever again." Those were Beomgyu's last words before Shin's minion pull out a gun and fired it against Beomgyu's temple. _

_ "BEOMGYU!" _

_ Everything was red. Taehyun craved for bloodshed. He started struggling a lot harder, only to no avail. He then tried headbutting the man from behind.He succeeded as the man backed away from the impact of Taehyun's head against his nose. _

_ He ran towards Beomgyu cold body and cried. _

_ Wailed. _

_ Mourned. _

_ Beomgyu was dead and Taehyun's life is meaningless. _

_ The only person who brought colors to his monochrome life was now lying on the ground in front of him.  _ **_Dead._ **

_ His instincts took over him, stood up and hit a roundhouse kick exactly at Beomgyu's murderer's face, causing him to drop the gun. _

_ He quickly picks it up and shoots Beomgyu's murderer immediately. _

_ "Don't worry, Gyu. I'll wait for you. I will wait for you in our next life and there, we will finally have our happy ending." _

_ A gunshot resonated before he… _

...Sits up abruptly, chest heaving as he chased his breath.

"Today is my 21st birthday…" Taehyun mumbles to himself. He held his chest, feeling his heart beating uncontrollably.

"Beomgyu…" Taehyun utters in a sad voice. "He—"

"Taehyun-ah! Are you awake?!" He jumps when he hears a booming voice coming out from the other side of his door.

Oh, that's right. He wanted to go home last night and spend the night before his birthday with his parents. He sighs as he finally realizes that it was his adoptive father, Seokjin, who was yelling outside.

"Kim Taehyun, I asked you if you were awake?!"

"Yes, dad, I am." He answers in a non motivated manner.

He hears his father open the door and greets him with a big and bright grin. "Good morning, birthday boy. How was the glimpse to the past?"

"How did you even know I was already awake?"

"Glimpse of the past ends precisely at 7am in the morning." Seokjin grins and points at his clock on the bedside.

_ 'That's convenient.' _

"Ah… Dad, is it normal that the dream was so… detailed and clear?" He asked, confused. "My dream sort of felt like I was in a movie…"

"Oh…" Seokjin starts. "Ah, I see. Did your story end with a promise too?"

"...Yes?"

"When two individuals are bounded by the same promise, their dreams will be much clearer and much easier to understand so that the two can fulfill the said promise." He smiles at Taehyun. "That's what happened to me and Namjoon as well. He promised that we would meet again before we parted ways in our past life, that was what my mother told me."

"I see…"

"Anyways, Hueningie told me he was coming today with his two other friends! You should make more friends, Hyunnie." Seokjin teases him and skips to his brother's bedroom. "Kim Soobin, wake up and prepare breakfast!"

Taehyun shakes his head and chuckles. "Dad should stop inviting people that I literally do not know to  _ my _ own birthday."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Kim! Thank you for having me again! And also letting me bring my friends!" He hears Kai even if he's still upstairs.

He decided that he'll only go down when his brother goes down with him—  _ Seriously. He and his brother should try socializing. _

"Soobin-hyung, go down with me." He pleads Soobin

"No, I don't want to."

"But why?~"

"Because there are people downstairs that I do not know of. I only know Kai but his other friends? No. Not happening."

"But please? Go down with me?" 

"No." Soobin firmly says. "I'll only go down if fox boy is downstairs."

Fox boy is what Soobin decided to label his lover from his past life because he said that he looks like a fox. Although he wasn't able to hear the guy's voice and his other body features, Soobin can never forget what the guy looks like.

Soobin is an art major and he was able to draw the guy's face so he could brag about his handsome husband from his past life to his brother.

Taehyun pouts at Soobin's rejection and decides to just go down himself.

Not knowing what kind of surprise he has for his 21st birthday.

* * *

Beomgyu heard footsteps coming from the stairs and for some reason, he feels nervous.

Maybe because he's meeting Kim Taehyun? But nothing to be worried about, right? He's Kim Taehyun, not Kang Taehyun.

But when a boy with red hair finally descends from the stairs and reveals himself, Beomgyu felt like his breath was taken away.

In front of him, is his lover from his past life. Ever so beautiful and ever so breathtaking.

It doesn't even take Beomgyu a minute before he knew that he was in love.

Taehyun seemed to be distracted, though.He was staring at Yeonjun for some odd reason and Beomgyu didn't know if he should be jealous or confused.

So he became both.

He was about to speak but suddenly Taehyun turns to the stairs and runs. "SOOBIN HYUNG, IT'S FOX BOY!"

_ F...fox… boy? _

"Is he talking about me?" Yeonjun points to himself, obviously confused making Seokjin laugh.

"I don't know if it's true but Fox boy was Soobin's husband in his past life. I didn't know what he looks like though. Only Taehyun and Soobin knows."

"O… oh… Is that so…" Yeonjun stutters.

"Come on, Binnie hyung! I swear!"

"If you're just using this tactic for me to go down, I swear to god, Kang Taehyun, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep."

Yeonjun and Beomgyu freezes simultaneously. Both with different reasons but with the same realization.

_ It was the love of their lives. _

"Kang… Taehyun?"

"The voice…"

Kai looks at Beomgyu and Yeonjun weirdly, completely oblivious to what was happening. "Are you two, okay?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm now Kim Taehyun, Choi Soobin hyung. Second, it's true!"

Soobin finally emerges from the staircase along with Taehyun. He is tall, maybe around 6'1, and has a very amazing body proportion with the face of a god.

Soobin and Yeonjun finally locked eyes.

The air was thick with tension, both men didn't know what to say. Until Soobin finally breaks the momentary silence, gasping in shock as tears started pooling in his eyes.

"It's you…" Soobin whispers in a low voice.

Beomgyu on the other hand, stayed back, slightly hiding behind Hueningkai so Taehyun won't spot him.

"We should let the two of them talk." He whispered to Kai who nods in agreement. Beomgyu bowed to Seokjin abruptly before running outside of the house.

Kai manages to catch up to him in a heartbeat. "Are you okay? You seemed like you saw someone you didn't think you'd see." Kai teases Beomgyu to which the latter just shoots him a glare before rolling his eyes.

"You don't understand, do you?" He starts. "Kim Taehyun… that was the guy in my dreams."

"I knew it…" The two flinches when they heard someone else speak. "You were wearing a mask, so I wasn't able to recognize you immediately."

He turns and sees Taehyun staring at him with determination in his eyes.

They didn't even realize that Kai managed to slip away from the conversation, finding a safe place beside Taehyun's father.

"Why did you hide from me?" Taehyun asks him and his mind blanks. "You promised me that when you find me, you'll never leave me again, so why did you hide from me?"

_ Why…?  _ Beomgyu doesn't even know why he did that. Maybe he was just scared… Maybe he was…

"...scared that if I approach you, you'd disappear, like a dream. Maybe I was scared that when I finally have you back in my arms, you'd be taken away from me again."

Taehyun blinks. Tears started forming on the corner of his eyes so he blinks away the tears. "I won't." He smiles. "You probably didn't hear me say it but I promised that when you finally find me, I'd make sure that we get a happy ending."

_ A promise. _

"I… found you." Beomgyu gently speaks as he approached Taehyun. "I found you, Taehyun."

"Yes, you did. Now, come to me, my love. I believe we've been waiting for a very long time." Taehyun smiles sweetly. So sweet that Beomgyu's heart clenched in happiness.

He found Taehyun and Taehyun waited for him. For the past years, both guys had an empty void in their hearts that no one can fill but once Beomgyu ran into Taehyun's arms and closed the space between their lips, he knew that he was finally complete.

**_Two individuals bound by a promise, now given a second chance on the love that they were robbed off from their last life. As the two meet again and fulfill their promise to each other, they are now complete and never to be separated again._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yeah, hi. I hope you enjoyed this??? Thank you!
> 
> I'm not particularly satisfied with this work but then again, I wrote this in the middle of exam day so I expect it not to be that good. Nevertheless, I still hope you guys enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
